


Dogs

by Nyodrite



Series: AUs No One Asked For [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dogs, Gen, Kakashi is a dog, Sakumo is mentioned, but not actually present
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 20:49:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7948537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyodrite/pseuds/Nyodrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>
    <span>“Bird chaser, huh?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The man pulled him up and turned him so he could see the other, the man had blood streaking from it’s eyes and Crow Scarer bared his teeth at the other. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Feisty thing, aren’t you? Well, I think I’ll call you Kakashi.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Never,” Mother called to him as the man stuffed him in a dark place, light streaming through the hard, not-wood barrier that kept him inside. “Ever bite a man Crow Scarer- no dog has and returned.”</span>
</p><p>OR</p><p>Where in Kakashi is not human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dogs

“What are they?” Plant Cutter, the runt, asked their mom, head tilted back to look at the towering two-legs.

Mother glanced from where she spread out in the sun, “They are man. You have not met one before but the night-fur,” Mother tilted her head so her maw pointed to the two-leg that bared it’s teeth and yowled  _ “Hey Suika, how are you girl?” _ before looking back at the other two-leg, a cloud-fur like they were though the two-leg only had fur on it’s head. “Is the one whom provides for us- food, water and shelter.”

“How?” Crow Scarer wondered looking at the night-fur man. “It doesn’t have any claws or even sharp enough teeth to fight, it’s nose is too small to smell  _ properly _ , it’s two-legs would slow it down and the upper-legs seem to have no use beyond flapping in the air- it just  _ yapyapyapyaps _ with no meaning.”

“Man is an odd animal,” Mother laying down properly once more, interest waning. “They are easily injured no matter their age with all manner of head-fur and only the very young or very odd use it’s upper legs to walk like a  _ proper _ warmblood. They can tame monsters- the kinds that soar through the sky faster then any bird, roars down the earth quicker then any dog and cuts through water swifter then any fish- and change the world in very short times. Our den, it appeared one morning while I slept- the night-fur man did it.”

Crow Scarer looked at his mother, startled by the revelation, so he did not notice the approaching and it was only when the man used it’s useless upper leg to grab him by the scruff as his mother did that he was aware of the two-leg’s presence.  _ “I’ll take this one-” _ the cloud-fur man yapped at the night-fur man.  _ “How much?” _

Crow Scarer’s paws scrambled uselessly in the air and he couldn’t twist enough to sink his teeth into the man-flesh so he tried growling at the dumb thing, “Let me go-”

_ “Take ‘im free,”  _ the night-fur man yapped back.  _ “Your mutt gave me a whole litter to sell. That one likes to chase birds.” _

“Be calm, Crow Scarer.” Mother barked at him and he could twist enough to see that she was watching him, his littermates huddled near her. “That man will be taking you to his territory, he will provide for you.” She told him, tail moving to show her pleasure over this. “I know that man, his territory is where your Sire lives- White Fang has only over said good things of the man.”

_ “Bird chaser, huh?”  _ The man pulled him up and turned him so he could see the other, the man had blood streaking from it’s eyes and Crow Scarer bared his teeth at the other.  _ “Feisty thing, aren’t you? Well, I think I’ll call you Kakashi.” _

“Never,” Mother called to him as the man stuffed him in a dark place, light streaming through the hard, not-wood barrier that kept him inside. “Ever bite a man Crow Scarer- no dog has and returned.”

And then the world disappeared with a loud slam and a monster roared to life.


End file.
